Known audio visual alarms can be carried by different types of housings. For example, audio visual alarms can be carried by a square housing or a circular housing.
The different types of housings for audio visual alarms can be mounted on various surfaces. For example, audio visual alarm housings can be mounted on a wall or a ceiling. Often, audio visual alarms with square housings will be mounted on a wall, while audio visual alarms with circular housings will be mounted on a ceiling.
It may be desirable for all audio visual alarm housings in a given environment to have a similar familial appearance. That is, it may be desirable for all alarm housings in a given environment to have either a square or circular appearance. However, it is not desirable to redesign circuitry of existing alarm housings to achieve a familial appearance.
There is thus a continuing, ongoing need for audio visual alarm housings that can adapt to a familial look of other alarm housings. Preferably, the audio visual alarm housings need not be redesigned to adapt to the familial look.